


𝑰𝑵 𝒀𝑶𝑼𝑹 𝑨𝑹𝑴𝑺 || 𝑨 𝑺𝑯𝑰𝑹𝑩𝑬𝑹𝑻 𝑨𝑼

by ken0bi



Series: wildflower universe [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Anne Shirley, Aged-Up Gilbert Blythe, Anne Shirley in Denial, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry Appreciation, Diana Barry Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Diana Barry Yells at Gilbert Blythe, Doctor Gilbert Blythe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gilbert Blythe Needs a Hug, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Heartbroken Gilbert Blythe, Jealous Gilbert Blythe, Muriel Stacy Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mystery, Oblivious Anne Shirley, Oblivious Gilbert Blythe, Pining Anne Shirley, Protective Gilbert Blythe, Quote: Remains to be seen (Anne with an E), Quote: Tragical romance and all? (Anne with an E), Renew Anne with an E, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Sick Gilbert Blythe, Stubborn Anne Shirley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken0bi/pseuds/ken0bi
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~gilbert blythe is a medical student who wants to restart his life and move back to his hometown after heartbreak, in the process he meets someone new, what happens when the old comes back to hunt him?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: wildflower universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885519
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: wildflower universe  by mushrooomsauce





	1. 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyee fam so we fancy now and im putting in your arms here bc im leaving twt in a few months ;-; but anyway here it be  
> also im gonna switch up the story a bit :)

the twt link:https://twitter.com/mushrooomsauce/status/1252873767707013122?s=20

~𝑵𝑶𝑻𝑬𝑺:  
~ main characters are 20-24 yrs old   
~ anne and gilbert never met  
~ time stamps dont matter unless i say so  
~ mostly written/narrated with social media parts  
~ pls quote and dont reply so the thread doesnt get wack  
~ pls give feedback i wanna know what you think! <3  
~ begins right in the middle of summer break in gilbert’s 2nd year of collage   
~ this is my first au so sorry if i make mistakes :P  
~ i’ll try to update at least once a day or every other day with a little something

-

-

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺: 𝑷𝑻 𝑰

~ 𝑨𝒏𝒏𝒆 ~ 22 𝒚/𝒐

~ 𝑮𝒊𝒍𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒕 ~ 24 𝒚/𝒐

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺: 𝑷𝑻 𝑰𝑰~𝑨𝑵𝑵𝑬’𝑺 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑺 ~

~ 𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒏𝒂 ~ 24 𝒚/𝒐

~ 𝑹𝒖𝒃𝒚 ~ 20 𝒚/𝒐

~ 𝑱𝒆𝒓𝒓𝒚 ~ 22 𝒚/𝒐

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺: 𝑷𝑻 𝑰𝑰𝑰~𝑨𝑵𝑵𝑬’𝑺 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑺

~ 𝑱𝒂𝒏𝒆 ~ 20 𝒚/𝒐

~ 𝑱𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒆 ~ 20 𝒚/𝒐

~ 𝑻𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒆 ~ 21 𝒚/𝒐

~ 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒚 ~ 22 𝒚/𝒐

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺: 𝑷𝑻 𝑰𝑰𝑰𝑰~ 𝑮𝑰𝑳𝑩𝑬𝑹𝑻’𝑺 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑺

~ 𝑩𝒂𝒔𝒉 ~ 36 𝒚/𝒐

~ 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒚 ~ 34 𝒚/𝒐

~ 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒚 ~ 22 𝒚/𝒐

~𝑾𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 ~ 26 𝒚/𝒐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos much appreciated <3  
> 


	2. 𝑫𝑬𝑪𝑰𝑺𝑰𝑶𝑵𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert lay in his bed in the dark looking at his ceiling thinking about the events that had just happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo next chap :P

Gilbert lay in his bed in the dark looking at his ceiling thinking about the events that had just happened. He had just broken up with Winnie. What did he just do? He told her he didn’t love her. Did he ever love her? He didn't know. He didn’t even know why he was in France anymore. He thought back to when he was fifteen and left Avonlea to move to France. He thought about why he left his peaceful little town to move away. His dad. He had nothing left back home when his dad died, so he left. He applied to a boarding school in Notre Dame, bought a ticket to France, and he left. He studied harder than any normal person should for his four years in high school, not making time for any friends. He started studying medicine, applied to the Sorbonne, got in, and met Winnie soon after. Him and Winnie hit it off, and started dating soon after. They always had fun, but it was never magical.

They had been dating for a year when Gilbert found out he was running out of money for university. At this point in their relationship, everyone was expecting them to get married, even Winnie, the only one who was oblivious to it was Gilbert himself. Winnie’s dad knew this, and offered to fund the rest of university if he were to marry Winnie. Gilbert was in a dilemma, he liked hanging out with her and going on dates when they weren’t in school, sure...but he didn’t even know if he loved her, and now he was supposed to marry her?! He needed the money yes, but he didn’t want to use Winnie for that, it wasn’t right. He didn’t want to lead her on anymore, he didn't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage, and he didn’t want Winnie to be with someone who didn't love her with their whole heart and soul. So he decided to break up with her, he didn’t want to prolong it any longer when there was no love left in their relationship, maybe there never was, that’s what made it harder. He really didn’t want to hurt her, but he knew it was bound to happen if he was going to tell her the truth.

Thinking back to it now, laying in bed, alone, in the dark, he heard the words echo around in his head, haunting him. _Just how long have you known that you never intended to marry me?_ He never intended to hurt her. But he did. More words kept coming. _It’s all so humiliating. Why on earth did you lead me on and make me believe that you loved me?_ The words kept coming and coming, they wouldn’t stop. He decided he needed to get out of this damn city, this damn country for that matter. He needed to start a new life. It’s not like he had any friends there anyway, he only had Bash, his high school science teacher he kept in touch with after he graduated. That’s when it came to him. He could move back to Avonlea with Bash! Start fresh, make new memories, connect with old friends, make some new ones! Bash was moving to P. E.I. with his wife Mary because she was pregnant, and all her family and friends were on the island. This would be the perfect opportunity to start fresh. Then it hit him again. He barely had any money If he was going to move he needed to get a job. He knew his old highschool in Avonlea always needed extra help with teachers, and he did tutoring on the side while he was in the Sorbonne, and took some classes, so he had some experience. He knew Avonlea didn’t have many teachers or intellectual people, so even though he didn’t have a bachelor’s degree in education, he might still be able to get the job. So he was decided. He would tell Bash that he was also going to move back to P.E.I., to Avonlea. Back to his hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos much appreciated <3  
> love to hear your thoughts on the story so far !!


	3. 𝑻𝑬𝑿𝑻𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texts between gilbert and his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi this used to be a twt au so there will be more social media aspects than most works on here :")  
> anywHay hope you like!

* * *

~~𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬~~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> comments and kudos much appreciated!  
> i would love to know your thoughts on the story so far! <3


	4. 𝑻𝑶 𝑴𝑨𝑲𝑬 𝑪𝑯𝑨𝑵𝑮𝑬𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert put down his phone and got out of his bed to get his computer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda short but whatever lol

Gilbert put down his phone and got out of his bed, tripped over a few things seeing it was pitch black at 3 am, and then got his computer. He opened the lid to be blinded by the light, and went into his email application. He was going to email the Avonlea School Board, but he remembered he needed to email the Sorbonne first. He went to type it out, and included all the details of why he was moving, yet excluding the details about his breakup, for uh...personal reasons. The email mainly consisted of him telling them why he was moving, his gap year and when he would go back to college, and which college he would be attending after the gap year. He made sure to include that he was not dropping out, and that he would like to save all his credits for when he transferred to Toronto. After he finished that email, he went to email the Avonlea School Board, requesting an application to become a student teacher, expecting them to respond later. To his surprise, he immediately got a response.  _ Wow...That was fast.  _ He thought as he went to open the email. When he opened it, he skimmed over it and opened the application. He then filled it out, and went to open another email to send it back to them. He sent it.

All he had to do now... was wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!!  
> any thoughts on how the story will go from here?


	5. 𝑴𝑶𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up sitting against the headboard of his bed...

He woke up sitting against the headboard of his bed, with his computer in his lap, lid still open. _I must have fallen asleep I guess._ He thought to himself as he closed the lid of his computer and slipped out of his bed to go get in the shower to wake up. After he got out of the bathroom, he got back in bed and opened his phone to text Bash and Moody about the application.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this one!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> what do you think will happen from here?


	6. 𝑨𝑵𝑺𝑾𝑬𝑹𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so in shock that he dropped his phone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that there are gonna be pictures in almost every chapter :"P

He got out of bed again, and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. He made pancakes to cheer himself up, just in case stuff didn’t go well. After he ate the pancakes, which were covered in powdered sugar and raspberries, he went to open his phone to look for other jobs. As soon as he opened it, he got an email notification. When he saw it was from the Avonlea School board he immediately opened it.

After he read the email he was in shock. He was so in shock that he dropped his phone. Once he regained consciousness, he licked up his phone, and texted bash and moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are always much appreciated!  
> what do you think will happen from here?


	7. 𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬 𝑱𝑼𝑴𝑷 𝟒 𝑫𝑨𝒀𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬 𝑱𝑼𝑴𝑷 𝟒 𝑫𝑨𝒀𝑺   
> and some box tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tRaNsiTiOn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬 𝑱𝑼𝑴𝑷 𝟒 𝑫𝑨𝒀𝑺~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	8. 𝐓𝐄𝐗𝐓𝐒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texting between gilbert and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically all images

* * *

~~𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬~~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	9. 𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬 𝑱𝑼𝑴𝑷: 𝟓 𝑫𝑨𝒀𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬 𝑱𝑼𝑴𝑷: 𝟓 𝑫𝑨𝒀𝑺

* * *

~~~~~~~𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬 𝑱𝑼𝑴𝑷: 𝟓 𝑫𝑨𝒀𝑺~~~~~~~

* * *

~~~𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬~~~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	10. 𝑯𝑶𝑴𝑬 / 𝑵𝑬𝑹𝑫 𝑭𝑬𝑺𝑻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ITS MY BEST FRIEND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got some good ol fashion bromance here uwu

* * *

~~~this chapter contains images and words~~~

* * *

Gilbert was sitting in a chair reading when he heard a knock at the door. He promptly got up and opened the door to see his best friend Moody holding cleaning supplies. 

“ITS MY BEST FRIEND!” Moody yelled as he dropped the cleaning supplies starting their secret handshake ending it with a long-awaited hug. Gilbert invited Moody in and gave him some water.

“Soooo we gotta clean all this eh?” Moody said, gesturing around with a nervous smile that looked like he would burst out laughing any second.

“Yup.” Gilbert said with the same nervous smile, that eventually broke and out came spilling laughter. After they stopped laughing, they got up and made a plan to clean the house. They cleaned and dusted for hours while catching up on what had happened these last two years. When they were done with the living room, they went to sit down and relax.

“I wanna make some tea. You at least have tea, right?” Moody asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes I have tea. I stocked up on the plane” Gilbert replied with a smirk.

“Well, go get it!”

“Alright, Alright I'm going, I'm going...” Gilbert said as he backed away with his hands up in mock surrender.

When he came back with the tea Moody grabbed it from him and tried to turn on the stove. The stove was no less than 100 years old, so Moody had a hard time getting it to light, considering he had to light it with a lighter. Once he did get it on, he burned himself a few times. After the tenth time he burnt himself, Gilbert finally took over and suggested,

“Why don't you go and put some ice on that...” 

”Yeah okay... you need to get a new stove though bro.” 

“Yeah, but i’m poor so not gonna happen soon.” Gilbert explained with a chuckle as he filled up the kettle. 

After they drank tea they decided to fix a few more things outside. After a few more hours of trying to fix things and clean some more, the house was spotless, and they were wrecked. They made their way to the couches and passed out for a few hours.

When they finally woke up Moody asked,

”Hey, wanna go rent a movie from Redbox?”

”Sure why not. Let's get some food while we are out because I'm starvingggg.” Gilbert said as he sat up and stretched.

”Sounds like a plan then.”

They went out to buy food at the grocery store, stocking up on chips, dip, and heat up tacos. When they came out of the store they went and rented star wars from redbox. They somehow got Gilbert’s CD player and old tv to work, which was a miracle seeing that neither the tv or CD player had run in 9 years. 

”Okayyyy lets start the nerd fest.” Moody said as he plopped down next to Gilbert as they started the movie.

”If I remember correctly you were just as obsessed as me.” Gilbert retired mockingky with a raised brow.

”Who said I wasn't a nerd?” 

”True.” Gilbert said with a chuckle.

They watched Star Wars and ate the junk they bought at the store for 5 hours, only making halfway through the third movie before falling asleep at 3 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	11. 𝑺𝑼𝑹𝑷𝑹𝑰𝑺𝑬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Shirley Cuthbert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne is here hehe B)  
> this one is a lil longer than normal

* * *

~~~this chapter contains images and words~~~

* * *

Anne Shirley Cuthbert lay in bed looking at the ceiling after a particularly long day of grading and scheduling, thinking about her day.This was her first three weeks of her first year of teaching at Avonlea high, which was not easy. Between the lack of teachers and the mass of students and assignments, Anne was almost always busy. The kids didn’t make it any easier considering they thought of her as more of their “peer” than a teacher because she was only four years older. So they almost never listened. She wished that something would change, something new and exciting would come and switch things up a bit. That was the last thing she thought of before she drifted off to sleep that night.

She woke up the next day before the sun to get everything prepared for her typical Saturday ahead. She crawled out of bed with a groan and stumbled over to the bathroom. She stepped in the shower, turning it on, and sat there for a while to wake up, before she lathered up. When she was done with her shower she hopped out, dried off, got dressed and headed for the kitchen, with her wet hair, no makeup, and socks. She got some water from the tap, poured it into her coffee maker, and waited for it to brew while she gathered all of the papers and materials she needed for Monday. When the machine beeped, she slid over to the counter with her socks, bumping into it, and grabbed two mugs. One for her, and the other for her roommate, bosom friend, and kindred spirit, as she liked to call her best friend, Diana. She filled up the mugs with coffee, whipped cream, and loads of sugar, then headed over to Diana’s room to make sure she was awake. She knocked softly on the door, and opened it only to see a barely awake Diana squinting at her in the bright light of her room.

“Goooood morninggg Diiiiiiii” Anne said with a cheerful smile

“Nooooooo. Go awayyyy. Why do you always have to wake me uuupppppppp? I was having a really cool dream about...aboutttt...ugh I can't remember. But it was really cool and you interrupted it.” Diana said with a groan and a pout as she shoved her pillow over her own face.

Diana is not a morning person.

“I wake you up because you have to go to work Di. I mean I could wake you up at 5 am with me...” Anne playfully threatened with a smile.

“NO! NONONO! 7:30 is fine thank you very much.” Diana said as she forced herself out of bed stumbling over to Anne and taking her coffee out of her hand. 

“Thanks for the coffee Anne.” she said is a raspy voice, and smiled as she took a sip

“No problem. Now what are you going to do at work today?” Anne asked as they both walked over to the table and sat down for their short daily morning talk.

“Well the client wants us to edit this piece of music for them, and add some more tracks, so yeah...thats about it. What do you have planned for the students on Monday?” Diana said as she took another, rather loud, sip of her whip creamed coffee.

“Well, that sounds exciting! I’m just trying to find ways to get them to listen, as always.” She said with a roll to her eyes, “I love teaching, but these kids do not make it easy for me. I just want them to learn and enjoy learning! I know high school is not easy, and I want it to be as stressless as possible. I want them to have a safe place where they can go to when times are tough. But I don't think they see that. They just see me as their “peer,” and it's so- so...AGGRAVATING!” She exclaimed as she put down her mug and gestured in the air, ending her statement as she put her head in her arms on the table. 

“Hey, Anne.. It’s gonna be okay,” Diana comforted with a soft smile, reaching towards Anne to lightly tap her arm signaling her to sit up, “You’re the best teacher I have ever met! And I’m sure all teachers have a tough time in their first year, and you're only three weeks in. And you have senior year, which is the hardest, but I think you will do just fine.” Diana said with a soft as reassuring smile.

“Thanks Di.” Anne said, with a soft smile.

“Anytime.” 

They talked about a few more things before Diana finished her coffee and got up to get ready. Anne took out her computer to grade some more papers and make a schedule for the next week. Diana came out, grabbed her stuff, and kissed Anne on the head before leaving for the studio at 9:30. For the rest of the morning, Anne graded and made spreadsheets for organization purposes, until she noticed she got a text from Ms.Stacy an hour ago. _Crap, I'm on do not disturb_ she thought as she went to open the text.

Anne spent the rest of the day grumpily grading papers with her red pen, her angry pen. When she finished grading she made herself some pancakes covered with powdered sugar and raspberries to try to cheer herself up. 

“I can’t believe they are giving me a student teacher ugh.” She grumbled as she made her way to the couch to turn on Star Wars before Diana came home. She switched on the movie and angrily ate her pancakes, waiting for Diana to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!  
> what do you think is going to happen next?


	12. 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑪𝑯𝑨𝑳𝑳𝑬𝑵𝑮𝑬𝑺 𝑶𝑭 𝑨 𝑺𝑻𝑼𝑩𝑩𝑶𝑹𝑵 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know. I don’t care. I bet he’s just a stuck up prick anyway.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story kinda kicks off here lol  
> sorry for any typos im typo queen <3

* * *

TW: attempted suicide and depression mention

* * *

Anne was sitting on the couch watching the third episode of Star Wars when she heard the door being unlocked. She immediately paused the movie and jumped up an yelled out,

“Diaaannnnnaaaaaaaaaaa”

“Yes Anne?” Diana replied with an amused smile as she closed the door behind her.

“Hi.”

“Hello Anne.” Diana said as she walked past her and put down her purse.

“Sooooooooo how was your day...?”

“It was good. Just did what I talked about this morning and then came here.”

“Cool cool. Cool. Cool” Anne said while wringing her hands together and nodding her head.

“Okay Anne just rant already I know you want to.” 

“Ugh okay. So. Ms.Stacy texted me this afternoon and told me I’m getting a student teacher and i don't want a student teacher bc I don't need help and I don't want help because I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself and I Don't need some MAN to come and help me.” Anne huffed crossing her arms

“Okayyyy. that makes sense i guess... who did you say would be your student teacher again?”

“Gilbert Blythe.” Anne said with a eye roll

“Oh...I thought he was a med student? Or at least Moody told me he was...”

“That’s just great. He doesn’t even WANT to be a teacher. He doesn’t even have a degree in education! Who does he think he is?”

“Maybe he wanted to take a break from studying medicine. It is pretty hard.”

“I don’t know. I don’t care. I bet he’s just a stuck up prick anyway.” 

“Well I mean when we were kids he was pretty nice. He always helped people a lot. That is until his dad died. He got pretty depressed. Missed a lot of school. Then he just left. He only kept in touch with Moody since they were best friends. Now that I think about it, Moody went with him the first few weeks. Maybe to make sure he didn’t do anything. I’m not sure. Moody said he’s doing well now. But i guess people can change.”

“Yeah...I guess...Do you wanna finish the movie with me?” Anne said changing the subject 

“Sure.”

As they went to sit down Anne thought about what Diana said. She didn’t think that he had gone through so much before. She always thought that ‘The untouchable Gilbert Blythe’ was just a perfect school boy with a perfect life who never had to go through anything. But boy was she wrong. She kinda felt bad for him. She felt bad for judging him. She usually never judged people like that. She always was very accepting and understanding. She was disappointed in herself.  _ Why did I judge him so quickly? _ She thought to herself as the last few minutes of the movie were playing. She knew why really. Everyone loved him, and most people hated her when she first came. Everyone talked about him like he was a god, while she sat in the shadows forgotten. The root of the matter was jealousy really. She was jealous. She wouldn’t admit that, but it was true. Deep down she always wanted to be accepted and loved by everyone. He already was. What she didn’t know, is that yes even though Gilbert was a popular person, he only had one person who genuinely cared about him. Everyone else just thought of him in this dreamy state where he was perfect and had no problems. The truth of the matter was he had lots of problems. His dad was sick and dying, the farm was losing money, they were bankrupt, there was more. But no one knew about that except Moody. Moody had been his best friend since kindergarten. They had always been there for each other. Gilbert helped Moody when his parents got divorced. Moody helped Gilbert when he attempted suicide. Gilbert helped Moody when his sister died. Moody helped Gilbert when he made a spontaneous decision and moved to France while still in depression. Their friendship was like that, they helped each other no matter what, through thick and thin, they were always there. Of course Anne never knew any of this, so she stayed firm in her loathing of Gilbert Blythe. Until a few minutes ago. She still didn’t think he was this wonderful person that needed to be praised and worshipped, but she no longer hated him. She almost felt for him.  _ Maybe he’s not so bad after all, maybe we could be frien-  _ her thoughts were interrupted by the ending credits of the Star Wars movie they were watching.

“Well that was good, as always. Wanna make some dinner?” Diana asked as she stretched and got off the couch reaching her hand down to Anne.

“Sure!” Anne replied, as she grabbed diana’s hand and hopped off the couch, “Let’s makeee...ramen spaghetti!”

“Oohhhh yummmm. Let’s do it.”

They made their way to the kitchen grabbing pans out of the cabinets, and the ramen out of the pantry. They poured the water into the pot while getting the meat out of the fridge and putting it into the cast iron pan to saute. While they were waiting for the water to boil and for the meat to cook they started talking.

“So Anne...” Diana said as she washed her hands.

“Yeah?” Anne replied looking up from her phone.

“While we were watching the movie you seemed kinda distant. Is everything alright?”

“I was just thinking.” 

“About what?”

“Well I mean I always thought that Gilbert Blythe was a ‘praised school boy’ who could ‘do no wrong’ and had ’no problems’. I guess you could say I kinda hated him. I was envious I guess... but i mean after you told me some stuff about him, I guess that’s not true. I don’t know, I guess I was thinking... maybe he isn’t really that bad.” 

“Whaaaaaaaaat, Anne Shirley Cuthbert admitting she was wrong! And on top of that! That she was jealous! Is the world coming to an end!?” Diana declared as she playfully shoved Anne.

“Oh, shut up! I was not jealous, I was envious.”

“They are literally synonyms.”

“Bla bla bla.” Anne retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Right then, the water started boiling, so they plopped the ramen in leaving out the flavor packets. After a few more minutes of waiting, they drained the noodles, took the meat out, and put the sauce in. When the mix was done, they took out some bowls and served themselves.

”Alrighty then, LET’S EAT!” Anne announced as her and Diana sat down at the tiny dining room table. The rest of the night they talked about mundane things, and joked around until they decided to get in bed.

  
  


As Anne sat in bed that night she thought about change. Things were changing. The night before she wanted things to change. Tonight change was coming, and she wasn't sure she was ready. The rest of the night she tossed and turned trying to come to terms with the whole situation. Her mind finally gave into the creeping sleep, and she passed out around 3 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!   
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3  
> if you have any thoughts on the story so far feel free to comment them below!


	13. 𝑺𝑼𝑵𝑫𝑨𝒀 𝑴𝑶𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert woke up to the sun glowing on his face through the semi-closed curtains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say here

* * *

~~~this chapter contains images and words~~~

* * *

Gilbert woke up to the sun glowing on his face through the semi-closed curtains, almost blinding him. He looked at his wrist,  _ 9:57 am _ . He looked over to a sleeping Moody, sprawled out on the couch next to him. He chuckled at the sight and snapped a picture to embarrass him later. He went to stand up, stretching and cracking his back.

“Note to self, don’t sleep on the couch or your back will be messed up.” He grumbled to himself as he went to get in the shower. When he got out of the shower, he came out of the bathroom to make some tea for the both of them. All the clanking must have woke Moody up because all Gilbert heard was,

“ OH CRAP IM GONNA BE LATE.”

Gilbert looked over to Moody with a confused face,

“Late to what? It’s Sunday dude.” He said with a chuckle.

“Me and Ruby were supposed to meet up at 12 and I'm gonna be late.” Moody explained as he frantically got up from the couch. 

“It's only 11 chill you're gonna be fine.”

“I don’t wanna be late so I need to leave right now.” Moody clarified as he rushed around trying to get all his stuff together.

“Hey,”Gilbert said as he stopped Moody from running around, “You don't want Ruby to think that you live in a ditch eh? So maybe shower first. You can use some of my clothes in my suitcase. I think my toiletries are in there too. Now go.”

“Okay cool. Smart. Okay.”

“Goooooooooooooo” Gilbert said as he pushed him towards his room to get his stuff.

Twelve minutes later, Moody appeared out of the bathroom completely ready and asked with a nervous smile,

“Does this outfit look okay? I just grabbed what you had. Also, why is like ALL your stuff black. I had to search for this blue shirt.”

“I dunno just like black I guess haha.”

“Okay well I gotta run. THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.” Moody yelled as he ran out the door not bothering to close it.

“He’s so whipped.” Gilbert mumbled to himself as he walked over to close the door.

* * *

𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒚’𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒕 𝒃𝒄 𝒏𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒔𝒌𝒆𝒅

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	14. 𝐓𝐄𝐗𝐓𝐒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just texts and tweets lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOmE rEmOdEL

* * *

~~~this chapter contains images and words~~~

* * *

𝐓𝐄𝐗𝐓𝐒

“Sooooooooo what to do nowwwww” Gilbert said to himself as he walked back over to the couch and got his phone.  _ Maybe I’ll Text Bash.  _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ Well, I guess I could get a washer right now. And maybe some paint...  _ Gilbert thought to himself as he sat on the couch scrolling through his boring tl full of people from France he didn’t know. Most of the people from Avonlea didn’t keep in touch with him because he kind of just disappeared one day. The only reason they knew where he had gone is because of Moody, who explained it all, and Mr.Phillips, who announced he had moved to France indefinitely. 

After some thinking, Gilbert decided to go to Home Depot to get his washer and dryer and buy some paint for the outside of the house as it was getting very weathered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!   
> kudos and comments are always much appreciated!


	15. 𝑶𝑵𝑬 𝑾𝑰𝑻𝑯 𝑵𝑨𝑻𝑼𝑹𝑬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the flower pictures were taken by me uwu

* * *

~~~this chapter contains images and words~~~

* * *

Anne woke up at 7 am as per her usual Sunday. She had a small breakfast made up of buttered toast and milky tea. Every Sunday, she did something different that she enjoyed doing outdoors. That could be reading in a tree, having a picnic, flower picking, going on a hike or a walk, really anything involving nature. Today she decided to do all four. 

She grabbed her basic canvas bag, filling it with a blanket, some snacks, water, her journals, some pens, and her favorite book of all time, Jane Eyre. Diana was picking up her new dog today from the shelter and she wanted to get her used to their new house before she met Anne. So she wrote a note for Diana telling her she would be gone for most of the day just in case Diana forgot her normal routine and freaked out. At that, she set outside their little cottage-like home and took to her favorite trail that led to a meadow of flowers and trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	16. 𝑶𝑵𝑬 𝑾𝑰𝑻𝑯 𝑵𝑨𝑻𝑼𝑹𝑬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne spent the rest of the day walking around, reading, writing, and picking flowers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cottagecore luvs <3

* * *

~~~this chapter contains images and words~~~

* * *

~

Meanwhile, Gilbert just finished letting out the crew that installed his new washer and dryer, and plopped back down on the couch. 

“Nope! Gotta paint.” He said with a sigh as he stood back up to change into some junky clothes. He threw the sheets of his old bed from when he was a kid into the washer, and then headed out to paint. 

~

Anne spent the rest of the day walking around, reading, writing, and picking flowers, with the occasional picture for fun. She came home around 5 pm to find Diana home with her new dog Masie, playing fetch with a stick. As soon as Anne walked up, Masie turned around and walked over to Anne, wagging her tail in excitement.

“Hi! Hiiiiii good girl hiiiiiii.” Anne said as she scratched behind her ear, “So what did you name her?” She asked Diana.

“Masie, I read it somewhere and I thought it was a cute name for her.” Diana replied with a smile.

”Well it suits her.”

”Yeah, it does.”

”So is she trained already?” Anne asked while still petting her.

”Oh yes of course. I know neither if us would have time to do that, even if I work from home half the week. So yes she is trained.”

”Oh thank GOD!” Anne said with a chuckle, ”I was worried about that. Has she gone inside yet?” 

”Yesssss. She just liked it better out here.” Diana said with a laugh.

”Well it's pretty beautiful out here today.” Anne said while looking at the sky, ”You know what? Lets all have dinner out here. We can make some for us and some for Masie and then sit and watch the stars.” Anne said as she spun around looking at the sky..

”Okay, Sure why not!” Diana said with a smile as they all went back inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are always much appreciated!


	17. 𝑯𝑨𝑵𝑫𝒀 𝑾𝑶𝑹𝑲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is rlly short but eh

* * *

~~~this chapter contains images and words~~~

* * *

Gilbert spent all afternoon painting the house a new off white color. And when he was finally done it was around 7 pm.

He came inside after a long day ready to sleep. He took the sheets out of the dryer, made his bed, showered one more time, and then went to bed early so he could rest enough to wake up at 5 am the next morning with enough sleep.

* * *

When it got too late and too cold Anne, Diana, and Masie headed back inside to watch some tv on the couch and eat some popcorn. They don’t remember dozing off but they did. Sometime around 1 am.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for readng !!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	18. 𝑳𝑨𝑻𝑬

Gilbert woke up that Monday morning at precisely 5 am, before the sun decided to rise that cool summer morning. He dragged himself out of bed and poured some water in the coffee maker. He rarely drank coffee seeing that he knew too much caffeine is never good for you, but this morning he needed it. He walked back out of the kitchen and went back to his room to get his clothes, and headed back to the bathroom to shower. He didn't usually sing in the shower, and he didn't usually listen to Conan Gray, but this morning he did both of those things, he felt like today was going to be special. After he came out of the bathroom he went to get his coffee, having it black for the extra boost. He opened his phone to see a text from Moody from around 12 am. He then remembered that he met up with Ruby the day before and opened it. 

~

By the time it was 7:00 gilbert was already in the car making his way to the school, admiring the scenery. _It sure is good to be home. I missed this place._ He thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway five minuets early to text Ms.Stacy.   


With that he headed inside to be greeted by his new boss, Ms.Stacy.


	19. 𝑳𝑨𝑻𝑬 !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she drove to school, going a little over the speed limit, she listened, and yelled out the lyrics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a long one :"P

* * *

~~~this chapter contains images and words~~~

* * *

Anne woke up with a start. She looked over at the clock seeing that it read 7:45 am.

“Oh no...” She said as she untangled herself from her covers and lept out of bed. 

“WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” She yelled out as she ran into the bathroom ripping off her pajamas and jumping in the shower. She got out of the shower in under 5 minutes, only doing a quick shampoo and rinse. She plugged in her hairdryer, and started multi-tasking, brushing her teeth and drying her hair at the same time. In the end, she didn’t have time to do her makeup and barely did her hair, then threw on a quick summer dress, seeing that it was still August, tied up her doc martins, and ran over to Diana’s room to wake her up.

“Ahhhh craaaaapppp,” She said as she ran towards Diana’s room, “DIAANNNNNAAA WAKE UP IT’S 7:55 I HAVE TO GO”

“I’m up, I’m up.” Diana said as she stumbled out of her bed.

“Okay good, love ya! Okay I gotta go! I slept in SO late.”

“Okay bye love ya!” Diana said in a groggy voice bowing a kiss. Anne returned the gesture, and ran out the door, grabbing her keys to her old green land rover on the way out.

* * *

𝑨𝒏𝒏𝒆’𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒕 𝒃𝒄 𝒏𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒔𝒌𝒆𝒅

* * *

As she drove to school, going a little over the speed limit, she listened, and yelled out the lyrics, to her ‘i am stressed tf out’ playlist, which consisted of girl in red, nirvana, wallows, and other random songs. 

She got to the school parking lot at 8:16 am, parked her car, and ran, well practically sprinted, to the door, just in time for the second bell to ring. She ran to her classroom, only to find it empty, and just remembering that the whole school had an assembly about some random announcement the annoying vice-principal Mr.Phillips wanted to make. She just sat down at her desk, when Ms.Stacy walked into her classroom with another man following close behind her observing.

“And this is the classroom you will be working in- Oh hello Anne! I’m glad to see you here. I wanted to introduce you to your new student teacher Gilbert, Gilbert Blythe.” Ms. Stacy said as she gestured towards Gilbert. Gilbert was looking around the room taking in his new surroundings not even noticing Anne sitting there, and not listening to what Ms. Stacy was saying.

“Gilbert, Gilberrrtt...” Ms.Stacy said while snapping in front of his face.

“Oh...Oh! Sorry. I’m Gilbert, nice to meet you Anne.” He said, finally looking at her, and extending his hand to her as she looked at him with a face of both confusion and anger. She didn't take his hand, and instead, looked back at Ms. Stacy and said something along the lines of, “Today?? You said he was coming on Wednesday! I-I would have done something! Or been ready!...” ,she whispers yelled and rambled some more about the subject in an angry tone. But Gilbert wasn’t listening, Gilbert was looking at her, well really he was staring, in awe of her natural, ethereal glow. _Wow..._ He thought, still staring. He always did love a natural look. He was still staring in awe of her angry beauty when Ms.Stacy cleared her throat, trying to catch his attention, and he immediately blushed from embarrassment.

“Oh uh, sorry, jet lag I guess, keep zoning out...” He said with a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his neck, and looking down. Anne looked up to him after her rant to Ms.Stacy trying to compose herself, and then saying,

“I’m Anne” She said standing up from her desk with an uninterested and annoyed face, holding out her hand. Gilbert shook her hand with a warm but nervous smile, attempting to lighten the mood, but failing. Anne sat back down in her desk chair and crossed her arms looking at the floor again.

“Anyway,” Ms. Stacy said looking between the two with a raised eyebrow, “Gilbert, as we informed you in the email, you will be starting on Wednesday so Anne can get resituated before you come into class and meet all of the students. You will have to schedule a meeting between now and then so you can coordinate things, so I’ll leave you to do that now.” She said as she turned around to leave shaking her head and rolling her eyes, leaving Anne and Gilbert alone. After a moment of awkward silence, and avoided eye contact Gilbert broke the silence saying,

“Sooooo when do you want to meet up...?” He asked, looking at her while she was still looking at the floor with her arms crossed.

“Later today or tomorrow works for me, what works for you?” She said in a monotone voice glaring up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Um...yeah okay that works. We could meet both days maybe to be better prepared?” Gilbert said with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes, even though he dare not smile in fear she would throw something at him.

“Yeah sure okay, where should we meet?” Anne said in a still very annoyed tone.

“We could meet at my house if you want?”

“Yeah okay, here's my phone, put your number in, and I'll text you, then just send me your address.” She said as she pulled her phone out of her dress pocket, unlocking it and opening contacts, then handing it to him with a small eye roll. He handed it back after a few seconds with a small, slightly scared, smile. She took her phone back and went on it to text him. 

“There I just texted you so now you have my number, so just text me your address when you get home, and I’ll be there at 6:00 if that's okay?” She said politely, yet still in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Yeah totally. 6:00 is good for me.”  
“Okay cool. See you in a couple of hours, then I guess.” 

“Okay, see you.” He said with a hint of a smile and a wave, as he walked out the door.

* * *

𝑮𝒊𝒍𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒕'𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒕 𝒃𝒄 𝒏𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒔𝒌𝒆𝒅

* * *

“Well I guess I have a student teacher now.” Anne said to herself with an eye roll. She opened her schedule and her phone calendar for the day and added ‘GO TO GILBERT’S HOUSE AT 6:00 PM DON’T FORGET!!!!!!!’

After a few minutes of going over her lessons the class came in with loud steps and clanks and groans.

“Alright class, today in English we will be reading from a critical lens. Does anyone know how to do that?” Anne said with a hopeful voice.

“Take a picture of the book and critique the photo?” One boy asked sarcastically reviving a giggle from most of the class.

“No Josh, a critical lens is a way of looking at a work of literature by focusing on style choices, plot devices, and character interactions and how they show a certain theme. It’s a common literary analysis technique. Come on guys I’m trying to help you here. If you notice I give you less homework than all the other teachers. I don’t want you to be as stressed as I was when I was in high school.” Anne said with a sympathetic voice.

The rest of the time in class was silent except for the few answers she askd. They were all thinking about what she said. The rest of the day for Anne was hard for her as not every other class was as attentive as the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> comments and kudos are always much appreciated <3 <3 <3


	20. 𝑪𝑶𝑶𝑲𝑰𝑬 𝑻𝑰𝑴𝑬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Okay then! Let'sssss...bake some cookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all im gonna say is ;)

Anne came home exhausted around 4 pm and was promptly greeted by Masie jumping on her, knocking her over, and licking her face.

“Masieeeeee I’m tireddddddd I wanna nappppp.” 

“You can nap Anne but first tell me,” Diana said as she walked over and picked up Masie off of Anne, “ How do you like Gilbert Blytheeeeee? Do you think he’s cute?” She said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

Anne didn’t see this and just said with a shrug avoiding eye contact, “what does that have to do with anything??And he’s okay I guess.”

”Just okay? Did he do something?” 

”No he didn't do anything.”

”Then why is he just ’okay’?”

”I dunno. I mean he was nice and stuff but I just met him I don't even know him that well to judge his character.”

”Thats true. But wait. Were you rude to him?”

”Maybe...”

”Anne! He didn't do anything! You have to apologize. Tomorrow.”

”Well I'm gonna see him after today so...”

”Okay then! Let'sssss...bake some cookies!”

”UGGHHHH I wanna naapppp.” Anne complained with a groan.

”You can nap when the cookies are in the oven, let's bake.” Diana said as she dragged her to the kitchen.

While they were mixing the dough Diana brought up Gilbert again saying,

“You never answered my first question.”

“Which was...?”

“Do you think Gilbert is cute” asked Diana with a smug smile.

“What does that even matter?”

“Well you didn’t answer itttt...”

“UUGGGHHHHHHH. I just don’t like having someone help me okay! That’s it so drop it.”

“Mmmmmmmk Anne.” Diana said with an even smugger smile while she giggled into her bowl next to an eye rolling Anne.

Anne barely took her nap because by the time they were done it was already 5:15 pm and Anne still had to get her laptop and schedule books. Anne marched out of the housepowered up by a black coffee, still full of anger that she had to meet with Gilbert Blythe, her new student teacher that had come out of nowhere, with no warning whatsoever. She wasn’t mad at him per say she was just mad in general about the whole situation. Diana had convinced her to go, and apologize to him about being rude, because she didn’t mean to be rude to him, she was just very aggravated.  _ Actually, he was really kind. Had a nice smile too...and his eyes were so- no. no no no. No more thinking about his stupid beautiful nice face. _ She thought to herself while making a loud,

_“_ Uggghhh!”, as she walked up to her car, stomping her foot to take her mind off of Gilbert Blythe’s ‘stupid beautiful face’. She unlocked her car with a turn of her key, and hopped in the seet flinging her worn bag full of papers and planners into her passenger seat along with her cookies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3


	21. 𝑨𝑭𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑵𝑶𝑶𝑵 𝑰𝑵𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑨𝑪𝑻𝑰𝑶𝑵𝑺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then they were lost again, in a deep whirlwind of unfamiliar feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i think this is very cringe but people seemed to like it so here it is  
> my overly romantic side is all ╰(*´︶`*)╯ʸᵃʸ  
> and my uGh side is all .__. ᵉʷ  
> but wuteva  
> also this is kinda long oof

She set off to his house turning on her playlist of ‘songs that don’t make my ears bleed’. It consisted of random bands and singers with no overall particular genre. She blasted the speakers to full volume, as she tried to change her thoughts. She made her way to his house quicker than she expected only just now realizing they were practically neighbors. She and Diana lived in a small house a few blocks down from green gables, and green gables was a few blocks from Gilbert’s house.

She hopped out of her rover and headed towards his house, which seemed to be set on an old apple farm if she was correct. In fact it was the very farm she used to steal apples from on her way to school every day, until one fateful day all the trees had stopped producing, and shortly after died. She kept walking remembering the day she cried when she came back after summer break to find all the trees dead. She approached the door, knocked, and waited. The door was opened to Anne a small while later, to find a slightly disheveled and rather sweaty Gilbert, standing on the other side of the door.

“Oh-Oh! Hi Anne, sorry for taking so long. I was chopping wood outback because this place has no heat. Figured I would stock up for the wintertime, instead of sitting around all day. But come in, make yourself at home! ” He said with a warm smile, moving over to let her in. Anne walked in to the entrance, admiring the old craftsmanship of the house. She always did love old houses, they always reminded her of green gables. Gilbert interrupted her thoughts as he said, “I'm gonna go and shower really quick, but I have some stuff in the pantry if you're hungry. I would have made something but I lost track of time. Um, you can sit wherever and look around a bit I don’t mind.” He said with a soft smile rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh okay, thank you.” Anne said with a soft smile as she sat down at the dining table, putting her bag down on the chair next to her.

“Eh- Yeah... okay. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He said with a smile and nod as he walked up the stairs. Anne sat alone in the dining room taking out her phone to text Diana.

Just after anne stopped texting diana, gilbert came back down the stairs with fresh clothes and wet curls. Anne looked up and smiled in a friendly manner, also hiding her blush as she stared at him for a breif moment. He approached the table and sat at the head which was closest to her as she was sitting in the corner of the table.

“So what are we gonna do today?” He asked with yet another kind smile

Anne softens at his smile, “Well, I wanted to apologize first for acting so rude when we first met. I’m truly sorry Gilbert I was just so surprised and angry that no one told me I would get a student teacher, and I have a fiery temper and-”

Gilbert interrupted her rant, “Anne,” he said softly trying to bring her attention to him, “It’s okay really, I didn’t mind. I figured you were surprised.”

“You’re sure?”

“Water under the bridge.” He said with a genuine smile.

“Okay,” Anne said with her first real smile all day, “Well how bout we get started then?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

* * *

Anne decided to start off by showing him her schedule and the syllabus for the year to try to start him off slow before she told him all of the things he needed to help her with. She grabbed her green polished 5 inch binder out of her bag and placed it on the table with a big  _ thump. _

“That’s one heck of a binder.” Gilbert said with an eyebrow quirk.

“Yuuuuup, It’s got everything from now til December.” She said as she brushed her fingers against the shiny plastic edges of her extensive collection of papers. She was quite proud of her schedule and the binder it was sealed in too.

“Wait, DECEMBER?? Not even the whole year??”

“No what did you expect? It's not amateur hour up in here.” Anne replied with a chuckle as she flipped through the sections looking for the weekly schedule. 

“Dang, okay I can see why you are overwhelmed.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot of work, which is why you’re here!” She said as she looked up to find him already looking at her. They were lost when they looked into eachothers eyes. They felt connected on another level, neither of them had ever felt this way before. It scared them. Anne broke the eye contact and went back to flipping through her binder as if nothing had happened. The meeting went on smoothly. She found her schedule, showed him the syllabus, and gave him an extra schedule that he needed to fill in later. They now had an unspoken rule to not look in eachothers eyes for too long, because the both of them would stare for an uncomfortable amount of time. They managed to get on with their meeting, avoiding extended amounts of eye contact, and staring.

When they were done with the first part of the meeting, Anne decided to move on to what he had to do to help her.

“So the senior class in third period NEVER listens. Our homeroom class messes around a lot but they listen some of the time. The rest of the classes are either too noisy, or too quiet. So I guess long story short, no one listens to me and I’m overwhelmed.” Anne said with a painful smile as she finished her rant by slapping her schedule closed.

“Well that's where I come in I guess, eh? So what can I do to help?”

“Well for one you could help me with grading because looking through twenty essay rough drafts every day is literal pain. And um somehow work your magic social skills and get them to listen?”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“Also one more thing...kinda random...”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you leave med school in Paris? I mean I don't wanna pry, I'm just wondering you don't have to tell me it's okay I don't mind I just am a very nosey person. I also talk too much, am I talking too much? I hope I’m not please tell me if I am. Oh god am I. I talked so much in school that they put me in debate club and-”

“Anne,” Gilbert interrupted softly, “It's okay I don't mind telling you I‘m just trying to think of what to say.” He said with a light chuckle.

“Oh.. okay.” Anne said with a nervous laugh.

“I left because I was running out of money, and I needed a job and I was tired of the city, I didn't really have any good relationships there anyway.”

“Oh, sorry.” Anne replied with a sorrowful tone.

“No no it’s okay, it’s okay. I like it here better anyway. It’s home.”

“Home is where the heart is.” Sad Anne as she looked into his eyes one more time.

“Sure is...” 

Then they were lost again, in a deep whirlwind of unfamiliar feelings. As Anne looked into his soft hazel eyes she saw kindness, and compassion, yet she also saw a deep seated loneliness and sadness lurking in the background. She wondered where that stemmed from. 

As Gilbert looked into her ice blue eyes, he saw passion and tenderness but he also saw fear and anger buried deep and hidden away. He was curious. 

The both of them snapped out of their trance when Gilbert got a text from Moody telling him about his study session with Ruby.

”Um...I think you know everything you need to know for now.” Anne said as she quickly gathered her stuff trying to hide the blush spreading from her ears so her cheeks.

”Yeah...yeah, I think I do.”

”Okay, well I have to go now, and uh-yeah my roommate is waiting for dinner, so uh see you on Wednesday?”

”Oh I thought we were meeting tomorrow?”

”OH! Right, I forgot. Okay then I’ll see you tomorrow!” Anne said as she picked up her bag and made her way to the door quickly.

”Okay, can I walk you to your car?” Gilbert said, trotting ahead and opening the door for her. 

”If you want to.” She mumbled as she walked out the door.

They walked in silence until Gilbert spoke up and asked,

”So I never asked this but what is your full name? You only told me Anne.”

”Oh, right. It's Anne Shirley Cuthbert, and make sure to spell Anne, with an E.”

”Okay then, Anne with an E. Good to know.”

They walked on some more until they hit the road.

”Okay, well, see you tomorrow!” Anne said in a fake cheerful tone to give her nervousness as she unlocked the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

”Oh! One more thing.” He says as he reached into his pocket and grabbed some cash out.

”I know it's not much but maybe you can buy some dinner so you can rest a little.” He said as he handed it to her through the driver window.

”Oh! Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Anne replied with a genuine smile.

”Any time Anne...With an E.” He smiled

”Okay, bye eyebrows.” She said with a chuckle as she drove off, leaving him alone at the edge of his property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!   
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	22. 𝑾𝑯𝑶𝑺 𝑹𝑰𝑮𝑯𝑻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Okay fine, he was nice. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

* * *

~~~𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬~~~

* * *

Anne came home in a lighter mood than when she left. She walked into the house with a smile she didn’t know she had on, and was immediately greeted by Masie and Diana.

“Sooooooo... I take it that it went well...?” Diana asked with a smug smile.

”Yeah it was good.” Anne answered nonchalantly.

”Good? That's it? Just good?”

”Well yeah, all we did was talk. about school stuff.”

”Then why are you smiling so much?” 

”I'm not smiling.”

”Look in a mirror.”

”Okay fine so what if I'm smiling, who cares.” Anne responded, sticking her nose in the air.

”ME. I DO. I WANNA KNOW IF ANYTHING INTERESTING HAPPENED.”

”Okay fine, he was nice. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

”Annneeeeeeeeeeeeee. I just wanna know if...I dunno, he did something sweet. Or if you're catching feelings or something because you haven't smiled like THAT since like last time we saw Princess Bride or Princess Diaries and they were being ’romantical’.”

“Oh shooshhhhhhh. I’m not catching feelings, and he was just being a nice person who gave me money so you and me could eat out at some point. Not a big deal.”

“BUT THAT'S SO NICE. HE MET YOU THIS MORNING AND HE IS ALREADY GIVING YOU MONEY FOR NO REASON? Seriously Anne something is happening.”

“Nothing is happening, now will you please just drop it.” Anne said with a groan.

“Whatever you say,” Diana replied with a curious smile.

“Thank you. I’m gonna go shower I’ll be out in a bit, maybe order some Chinese food for us? The money is in my bag.”

“Okay no problem, maybe we can watch princess bride so I can prove THAT smile is a ‘romantical’ smile,” Diana called after Anne as she walked towards her room.

“SERIOUSLY DIANA, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU FINALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE THEN I CAN TAUNT YOU,” Anne yelled from the other room while she was taking her clothes out.

“That will be quite a while away Anne,” Diana replied with a laugh.

“Just you wait Di, just you wait...” Anne replied pointing a finger at Diana, as she walked back out of her room to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	23. 𝑨𝑼𝑻𝑯𝑶𝑹𝑺 𝑵𝑶𝑻𝑬

hey everyone :))  
i’ve had no time to write anything and even if no one is interested i’m gonna finish just for the sake of it hdhdndhhx  
but i’m gonna get rid of the twitter au part bc it takes too much time to prepare and also im lazy :’D so yeah  
anyway i’ll be updating soon :”)


End file.
